


肆意失控

by bzyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy
Relationships: 姚琛x周震南
Kudos: 16





	肆意失控

姚琛网购了一些东西，和给hakuna买的那些小玩意儿不同，这些东西寄到家里来的时候不会有任何发件方与货物类别的信息。不过也确实是些小玩意儿，给周震南“玩”的。

发现周震南有这种癖好是一次偶然：那次表演的服装走性感路线，铆钉坠在皮带上，从大腿到肩背都被缚着。服化都是年轻女孩，两个人一边给姚琛整理背后的衬衣，一边轻声聊天：“这衣服好像sm。”

姚琛知道什么意思，低头抿嘴笑了。服化缓解尴尬似的圆场：“你是jyp的怎么还笑sm？”姚琛眯眼爽朗地为这个玩笑笑出声，扭头却看见周震南以一种难言的眼神深深地望着他。

那晚周震南在床上跟他坦白了，做完以后窝在他臂弯瓮声瓮气地跟他聊了这件事。

“想要试试吗？”姚琛记得自己当时并没有多惊讶，反倒更多是愿意一试的小小雀跃，自己好像并不排斥。

于是确认好了可接受程度、偏好、安全词，有过两次实验性的摸索。

周震南在那两次实验当中都略显暴躁，姚琛有些不确定他要不要的时候，停下来询问他，他总有点不耐，只说都行，别问了，做就好了。

后来姚琛更熟练一些，也更清楚周震南的喜好和接受度，更多按照自己的意思来，周震南反而畅快，做完当晚不会失眠，很快就睡去，第二天精神都好很多。

姚琛阅读相关资料时看到，有的sub非常享受在约定好的“不寻常的性事”中，被信任的dom完全掌控的感觉，其实是因为日常生活中需要handle的事情过多，心力交瘁，短暂可控的“被完全掌控”对他们来说是一种精神放松的方式——那一场性事中，他们什么都不需要考虑，什么都不需要组织，他们放弃意见，放弃思考，少见地把自己完全交给别人，只绝对服从。姚琛有点明白周震南到底想要什么了，原来形式和道具都是辅助与途径。

通往哪里才重要。

他又从周震南身体里抽出来，穴口的软肉恋恋不舍地绞着他，被他性器堵住的黏腻体液没了阻塞，跟着淌了出来。

周震南快哭了，今晚姚琛总不让他尽兴。

前戏好漫长，不用指腹，却用指甲盖倒着搔刮他的胸口，又痒又麻。后来颤栗感又迁徙到后腰，在股沟与腰窝之间的那块皮肤徘徊。手臂内侧、大腿内侧、膝弯，这些平时少有被触碰的地方敏感得要死，姚琛在那里画圈画到他几乎要因为触摸就高潮。

结果突然停下来晾了他一会，待周震南身体温度降下来一些时才顶进去开始律动。那一段温柔又缓慢，磨得周震南细细密密地哼出声，腿根开始颤抖时姚琛退了出来。

等了不知道多久，周震南呼吸平缓下来，姚琛再次挺身进去，架起他双腿又深又快地进出。解了刚刚难耐的欲望，周震南舒服得弓起腰，被拍打的节奏带着短促地呻吟。仰着脖子叫得逐渐绵长时，姚琛突然又退了出来。

周震南再次从云霄跌落，腿间泥泞不堪，性器肿胀着吐露液体，却又到不了能射出来的地步。头脑一片空白，只剩下强烈想要的欲望，从大脑途经脊椎，一路烧到下身。手被绑在床头，腿被姚琛控制着，他想简单地触碰一下自己都不行，只能扭动着身子，通过床单给到的摩擦来缓解干涸。

等他略微平静一些后姚琛再次深入，周震南快崩溃了，被顶着敏感点撞，爽得说不出话，却又担心着他还要撤出去，极力地拱高了腰去迎合姚琛，想要取悦他。

不出所料又把他撂在了极乐的门槛外，姚琛撤出他身体后周震南依旧弓着腰，止不住地抖。额发全被汗湿，乱七八糟贴在鬓边，眼睛半阖着，满脸是泪，无力地嗫嚅：“姚琛...姚琛...求你...”

等他平静下来又是一次反复，周震南彻底崩溃了，委屈得像小孩那样不管不顾地哇哇大哭，浑身抖得不像话。姚琛抱住他，解开绑他的绳子，任由着周震南胡乱打他胸口，安抚地亲了又亲，然后把周震南抱起来，坐在自己身上，挺腰整根没入，要得又狠又急，给得毫无保留。周震南被迫积压了一晚的快感，浑身都敏感到极致，哪里受得了被这样操，没挨几下就咬着姚琛的肩膀高潮。这次高潮来得太长，前端的液体射满了姚琛胸口，他还在姚琛怀里剧烈颤抖。

姚琛不停，依旧次次没到最深，按着因高潮痉挛的周震南继续颠簸起伏。高潮之后的身体脆弱敏感，但是实在太想要了，他的身体今天被憋得过于难受，贪恋极了被填满的快感，他无暇思考后果，想要就继续要，很快周震南再次迎来高潮。

第三次痉挛时，周震南的前端已经射不出什么了，几乎昏迷一般靠在姚琛肩上，发出一点呜咽的声音。姚琛终于射在里面，缓缓退出来，紧紧拥着累到昏睡的周震南，抚摸他凹陷的脊线，吻了又吻他头发。

那晚周震南前所未有地睡得沉，抱他去洗澡都没有醒，晚上也不蹬被子了，就酣甜地埋头在姚琛胸口，呼吸微不可闻。

通往哪里呢？

通往最冒险之处，肆意妄为地闭着眼睛在悬崖起舞——因为知道有人接着，有人安抚，有人能给自己一切满足。


End file.
